Seaside NiGHTS
by Dan the Echidna
Summary: Blah blah blah, Read and reveiw and all the crap.Senekay.


Alright. I finally got my PSO storyline going! YAY!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own PSO. It belongs to Sega. The Sonic Team to be exsact.  
  
Senekay: Playing PSO, then looks at screen and types this Nothing witty to say. Deal with it... Plays more  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LY woke up in the hospital on Pioneer 2.  
  
"Ugh... What happened...", she said as she got up.  
  
"You were on Ragol. You got knocked out by some Gigoboomas.", said one of the nurses as she treated another person in the bed next to LY.  
  
LY looked over to the person in the other bed.  
  
"Collin?", she said shooting up "Collin, is that you?"  
  
The man flinched slightly as the nurse covered his bloody arm. When the nurse moved he looked over and saw LY there.  
  
"That depends. Are you LY?", he said as he coughed up a little blood.  
  
"Yes I am.", she said "So you are Collin."  
  
"Yep...", he said still looking at LY "It's been quite a while."  
  
"4 years at least...", she said as she laid back down "But what happened to you?"  
  
Collin raied his sheet to show a huge hole in his stomach.  
  
"A Claw got me.", he said as blood shot from the hole "It still hurts..."  
  
"Well it should.", said one of the nurses as she returned to his side with something for the hole in his stomach "It only happened a week ago."  
  
After LY was healed she headed out the door and back down to Ragol.  
  
"Time for a dragon to DIE!", she yelled as she ran through the forest, killing anything in her way until she ran into 4 Hildebears and a Gigobooma "Hmm... I got it..."  
  
She ran into a corner and locked the gate, catching the Gigobooma and the Hildebears in it.  
  
"They'll fight and the one left I'll kill.", she said, watching the animals duke it out.  
  
One of the Hildebears survived with much damage done to it's body. She killed it with ease and headed through the warp to the Dragon.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS! YOU MUST DIE!", she yelled, throwing her Saber at the Dragon, watching it bounce off "Well now... This could pose a problem..."  
  
Just then Collin warped in with his usual "I'll help you kill it, for a price" look.  
  
"Well, you look like you usually do.", he said to her.  
  
"Oh? And hows that?", she asked, running from the Dragon.  
  
"Like a damsel in destress.", he said as he swung his Slicer at the Dragon, slicing it in half.  
  
"You coulda left SOME of him for me!", she yelled at Collin as she snagged the items he was after.  
  
"HEY! Not my fault he's weak! NOW GIMME THE SWORDS!", he yelled at LY as he held his hand out.  
  
"You take my kill, I take your Swords.", she said with a grin.  
  
"You do know that Forces can't use Sword-type weapons, right?", he said, looking puzzled.  
  
"Yep. But I'm sure the weapons shop will give me a fair price for them.", she said, exsamining one of the Swords.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! AFTER ALL THE CASH I GAVE YOU YOU WON'T GIVE ME 2 SWORDS!", he yelled as he took his Slicer out.  
  
"You know I'm kidding! Now but that away before I'm forced to open a can of whup-ass on ya!", she said as she picked up her saber.  
  
Collin took the Swords and headed for the warp back to Pioneer II.  
  
"You comin' back LY? Or are you gonna poke the remains of the Dragon?", he asked before activating the warp.  
  
"Huh? COLLIN!", she yelled as she ran for the warp "Sarcastic little bastard."  
  
"Least I don't get mad when someone steals my kill!", he yelled back.  
  
"I COULDA KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD!", she yelled as she got in the warp.  
  
"You threw your Saber at him...", he said as he got into the warp "Bitch."  
  
They warped back to Pioneer II, still arguing. They fought all the way to the Shops, where they sold their unneeded stuff for extra cash. Then they fought back to the Hunter's Guild to get the reward from the kill; then fought all the way back to the apartments where they went into their own apartment to rest for the night.  
  
"Disagreeable bastard.", LY mummbled as she turned off the light.  
  
"Idiotic bitch...", Collin muttered as he turned off his light.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
POOFNESS! There. Chapter one of "Seaside NiGHTS" is done! Complete! Another word for done! YAYNESS! Looks at TV screen NO ZACK! IT'S A TRAP! Short idiot... Gotta go get 'im out again... Until next time, this is Senekay, signing off. TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Kumi & Kutzio: Look at each other, nod, grab a bag, and put Senekay in the bag  
  
Kumi: Should we tie the bag?  
  
Kutzio: Indeed. Both tie the bag up  
  
Kumi: A...  
  
Kutzio: Di...  
  
Senekay: LEMME OUTTA HERE DAMN YOU! 


End file.
